


Twenty-One

by Celebrusc



Series: There is Power in Threes [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986), Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, Vague WoD:changling references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celebrusc/pseuds/Celebrusc
Summary: Obi-Wan is Twenty-One (three times seven) when he accidentally wishes the Chosen One, hisreplacement, away to the Goblin King. All he had wanted was a moments peace on the flight back to Naboo.Instead he finds himself matching wits with a man he can't describe, racing through a world that doesn't make sense, and battling the feeling that this all just seems a little too familiar.





	Twenty-One

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry its so short, this bit has been finished for ages and I figured I might as well post it with the promise that this section is being finished for Camp (thus actually forcing me to be accountable to someone).  
> Tags will be updated as I go.

Obi-Wan is Twenty-One (three by seven) the second time he meets the Goblin King. No longer a padawan, not yet a knight, trapped in limbo. Renounced, unwanted. The boy who has replaced him, is so much better than him, shining brighter than the twin suns of his homeworld. Grating and niggling in the Force at the Force induced headache, scraping against the bruises left in his psyche from the brush with the darksider and the silent screams of his prescience. Something, was coming, something important, if he could just concent -

“Mister Obi-Wan?” The boy is back again. Pushing, demanding. Obi-Wan just wants a seconds peace. He just wants his Master’s guidance, his anchorage. He just wants - “I wish the Goblin King would take you away.” He snaps unthinking, as the shallow meditation he is barely managing to achieve is broken for the twenty sixth time.

 

There is silence.

 

The Force, previously a maelstrom, now still.

 

Obi-Wan’s eyes snap open, he surges to his feet, his mind finally catching up with his tongue. It was just a folktale. Just a story. Anakin had probably just stepped into the corridor.

But the door was closed, and Obi-Wan hadn’t heard it open.

 

“I take it back.” He declared immediately. “I didn’t mean it.” He cried futilely.

 

The Force, shimmered. “I’m fairly sure we’ve discussed this before, dear child. What’s said is said, and we both know that you did. after all, if you didn't it wouldn't have worked”

Obi-Wan spun round. Resting against the wall by the view port was a being with hair like spun gold, the after aura of a supernova, clothed in the dust and darkness of the night sky. The voice one that haunted both dreams and nightmares , and more often something that was both. He opened his mouth to plead for Anakin’s return, then processed the being’s words. “Have we met?”

The Goblin King, which Obi-Wan could only presume this was, straightened up. “Ah,” he said smiling. “You don’t remember. Well that makes this interesting.”

“You’re the Goblin King.” Obi-Wan stated, sure but wanting to confirm.

“Indeed. And you, are Obi-Wan Kenobi. The boy that chose those that made it clear they didn’t want him.”

The observation cut deep into Obi-Wan’s heart, but he pushed the pain to the side as he had so many times before. This wasn’t about him, only fixing the mess he had made. Again. “Please, where is Anakin?”

“You know full well where is he, Obi-Wan. The same place you where, once.”

Obi-Wan ignores the taunting hints and makes himself focus on the here and now. Like his Master has taught him. Maybe just this one lesson - ”Please, give him back.”

The Goblin King continues to smile that same knowing smile. “That’s not how this works, Obi- Wan.” He steps forward, slowly circling the padawan, Obi-Wan tracks him with his eyes, but doesn’t move. “Go back to your Master, focus on your visions. Defeat the monster, become the hero. Forget about the boy.”

The thought of going to Qui-Gon having sent the chosen one to the Goblin King, Force, even just the thought of going to his Master for help with his meditation and visions with the way things were between them at the moment closes his throat and sets his hands to shaking. No.

“I can’t.” He hears his voice crack. There is a grief, a pain pushing at him he can’t understand. This should be simple. He has no emotional attachment beyond his duty to this boy. He doesn’t understand, but is sure its just another sign that he isn’t good enough to be a Jedi. The surety he’d held in his youth that this was his path a distant stranger now.

The Goblin King steps close, fingers soft as the warmest silk tilt his head up to meet eyes that he can’t describe. “Oh child. “ The King sighs softly, suddenly sounding weary. “The choice is yours.” He takes a step back and gestures carelessly with one hand, “The boy is there, in my castle.”

Following the gesture, Obi-Wan sees not the durasteel door that had stood there a moment ago, but a stone castle sprawling in the late sun beyond a twisting labyrinth. “If, you still want to look for him.”

Obi-Wan sways. If it wasn’t for the hand still on his chin anchoring him, he is sure he would have fallen. Instead he stumbles, fighting against the bile rising up his throat, as the Force swirls in chaos around him. There is something not right about it. Something, maybe twisted? No, its not wrong, in fact, after a moment it feels…right. Like, being on solid ground after too long in an aircar. Like using a clear mirror after hours using broken smudged shards. Or was it the other way around?

 

The air tastes like sherbet and nostalgia and -

 

It was the sound of the Goblin King calling his name, the firm grip under his elbows that brings him back to the moment. “Its not to late to turn back, Obi-Wan.” He says, stepping back once he is sure the padawan can stand unassisted. “Turn back before its too late.”

Obi-Wan is struck by how desperately sincere the Goblin King was giving that warning, but he doesn’t dare let him self contemplate what it could mean.

“I can’t. Please understand, I need to rescue Anakin.”

“Very well, ” The King snaps his fingers and steps away. Fading out like a print exposed to too much sun. Somewhere, a clock starts ticking. “You have the standard thirteen hours to reach him before Anakin becomes one of us. Forever.”

Just like that the King is gone, and its just Obi-Wan, the sand beneath his feet, and the Labyrinth ahead of him.

The vague and worrying feeling that he’s seen this view before.


End file.
